


Unorthodox

by SP00K



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Play, Debauchery, M/M, Magic, Mild S&M, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Other, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Snowballing, Spanking (Light)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SP00K/pseuds/SP00K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The Outsider watches with those hollow eyes as Daud continues to pace towards him, crowding him until their bodies are a hairs breath away.  For once it is the man looking down on The Void and it causes a shot of adrenaline to course through the assassin's veins.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unorthodox

**Author's Note:**

> This here is pure smut based on [Aivelin](http://aivelin.tumblr.com/)'s amazing art for the Outsider [over here](http://aivelin.tumblr.com/post/112114938816/tied-and-prepaired-outsider-dishonored-for/). Thank you always my wonderful love for the continued inspiration!

It has been a very, very long time since the Outsider was surprised. Or even caught off guard. Perhaps his long, uninterrupted existence has made him a bit careless. Perhaps he is much more bored than he previously gaged. Or, perhaps he even unconsciously allowed this to happen in some way. But for all the future paths The Outsider has seen this one has eluded him. 

Not many are bold enough to attempt a summoning at one of his shrines. And though he is not bound to them he is acutely aware of when one is being worshiped at. The Outsider never asked for such things, but then again he never did protest their construction in the hidden and dark places locked away from the eyes of The Abbey. Usually he’d watch on with a bit of amusement as someone attempted strange and often barbaric rituals to try and gain his attentions, namely Sokolov these days, but he would never reveal himself to these desperate humans.

But this time is different. This time the Outsider doesn’t have a choice. This time the summoning spell worked and the dark eyed being finds himself thrust from The Void and thrown to the ground before one of his very own shrines. He hears a low rumble of archaic words, an ancient spell long thought lost to this world and the being without time is unable to retaliate quick enough before the powerful words bind him on the spot. Slouched and pinned to his knees the Outsider can not move, only his neck and head do not feel stuck in this sluggish magic holding him rooted to the floor. With this tiny bit of freedom, the Outsider slowly looks over his shoulder to find quite a surprise indeed.

Daud looks down on his god, feeling smug and utterly pleased that the spell worked. The assassin had to pry the very curse from Granny Rag’s cold, dead hands. Though Daud isn’t all that sure the old woman has been truly alive for decades now. She’ll turn up again, of that he is sure. 

“Do I have your interest now, Void Master?”

The Outsider sneers at Daud’s arrogant smirk and his moot question. Yet the trapped deity can not deny the curiosity that has him wondering just what his marked is so after. Attention is obviously, but this is altogether something entirely on a darker level to use such magics and the Outsider is far too old to be naive. The being stays quiet, his black eyes narrow in warning for Daud to tread very lightly.

“What, no words for me this evening? You do so love to hear yourself speak.”

Daud takes a few steps closer, his boots track dirt onto the customary and ornate purple rug at the Outsider’s knees. His movements cast long, dark shadows from the glowing lanterns decorating the shrine. The man is fairly confident in his magic’s binding despite the lethal glare he is receiving from the Outsider which would have most men running. But Daud isn’t most men. There is a reason the Outsider chose him and he is intent on reminding the black eyed bastard just why that is.

“Fine, I am more of a man of action anyway.”

The Outsider watches with those hollow eyes as Daud continues to pace towards him, crowding him until their bodies are a hairs breath away. For once it is the man looking down on the Void and it causes a shot of adrenaline to course through the assassin's veins. Without hesitation Daud reaches his gloved hand down to caress the worn leather against the gaunt cheek of the pale creature’s face. The Outsider does not pull away, but his features remain stone cold. 

“How many have dreamed of putting you in your place, I wonder?”

That hand smooths down to the corner of the Outsider’s mouth and delicately one finger runs the rich smelling leather across those thin lips. Daud drags his finger down, hooking the frowning flesh of the bottom lip and exposes pink gums and white teeth. It’s horribly intimate and the Outsider jerks his head up and away to glare down his nose at the audacity of this man. Daud just laughs. He uses the new angle to snatch the Outsider by his jaw, gloved hand squeezing tight enough to feel the set of his molars so convincingly human Daud almost forgets he’s not actually a man. The Outsider’s eyes flash in warning, but otherwise he makes no further reaction at the rough treatment. 

“You aren’t ganna disappear again on me are you? No, even I can see you are intrigued...curious as to what I will do, how my hands will feel. Surely these magics aren't so strong as to keep you. You want to be here and that’s what makes this so sweet. And pathetic.” 

The Outsider scoffs at this and easily whips his head from Daud’s grip, secretly reveling in the throb those fingers leave behind on his cheek. It has been a long time since he has given anyone rein over of his vessel. But he doesn’t let on to just what control Daud actually has in this instance as he keeps his expression passive and eyes narrowed. 

“You are the one desperate enough to force a trap just for an audience with me.”

“And yet you allowed it so. Careless? Or such is the hubris of a god I suppose.” 

Daud’s hand returns and he pats at the Outsider’s cheek in what could only be called a mock slap, condescending and degrading. It would be better to receive the strike of that palm, but Daud simply switches from side to side watching as ever so slowly the Outsider grows all the more irritated. Yet before the being actually snaps, Daud stops and his hand instead travels down the Outsider’s face, following the sharp curve of his jawline to draw down the column of his throat. Fingers easily parting the high collar of the white shirt to tease at more skin. The left hand follows a similar path on the opposite side until he has both collars of the brown jacket and cotton shirt fisted in his hands and yanks the Outsider up from the ground. Rather than dead weight the enchantment works in favor of the spell caster and the Outsider is whisked to his feet with ease.

A tiny shocked sound leaves the deity; this control Daud has is concerning but at the same time utterly intriguing to him. The Outsider is sure if he really thought about it he could find a loophole to this spell, an easy way to escape it with all of his power and yet he finds this is the furthest thing from his mind. Daud is right: the Outsider wants to see just where this will go, how far his little assassin will take their dubious encounter.

Daud situates the creature in a rather casual stance and is a bit surprised to realize the Outsider is shorter than him. Having never seen the being actually step foot on the ground it is bizarre to see him now standing stationary and pliant. He is certainly no less intimidating, and Daud finds he has trouble meeting his eyes. Despite the Outsider looking so human, as if nothing more than a young man, everything he radiates is alien. It’s really starting to mess with Daud’s head. Perhaps he thought he would be dead by now with the liberties he is taking with a god. But Daud has already come this far with his life intact and so he lays his hands on the Outsider again and grins when he actually feels the being try and subtly shift towards his touch. Surely he didn’t imagine that. 

“How does it feel to be the plaything for once, hmm?”

Daud asks as he runs his hands across the Outsider’s chest, against the rough fabric and cold metal of his rumpled jacket. Despite the binding magic Daud can feel the tiny jerk of the Outsider’s vessel as his hands sweep across places many dare not even dream of. Ever so slowly Daud brings his fingers to the belts and buckles across the front and begins to undo them before unzipping the jacket to reveal a well worn white button up. There is a faint smell to the clothing as it rustles under the man’s hands, sweet and crisp and thoroughly addicting. 

“Daud...”

There is little inflection in his name, but the word makes the assassin look up just the same, meeting those black eyes with growing intent. 

“...you have my interest now.”

And if that’s not permission from this creature than Daud isn’t sure what is. He lets this sink in for a moment, wondering if he should break the spell and give the Outsider opportunity to reciprocate. But no, that’s not how Daud wants it. He wants to prove himself again to his benefactor and not be swept up in all the glory that is this powerful being’s charm. He’s still got some more surprises in store.

The Outsider is hard pressed not to chuckle at the face that pulls over Daud’s usually sour expression at his words. It certainly has the desired effect as the Outsider doesn’t want any of Daud’s newly found remorse over an empress to get in the way of all he’s promised so far. But Daud must see this mocking glint to his eyes as he grabs the back of the Outsider’s neck and roughly yanks the being close before kissing him with such desire it could only ever be called devotion. For the second time this evening the Outsider is shocked and just allows that insistent tongue to delve right into his mouth and to taste the brine and tease his tongue. But as quickly as he takes, Daud retreats, satisfied to have wiped that damned little smirk from the Outsider’s face if only for a moment. 

“I taste far more than aggression and lust in your kiss, my dear Daud.”

“Shut up.”

Daud doesn’t look back at the Outsider, focusing all his attention on working the far too many buttons from the young man’s shirt. But he knows he is being watched, knows those eyes which can see all of time are trained on the push and pull of his fingers as he works the buttons undone. It’s unnerving. Finally when all are unhooked Daud lays his hands on the strip of skin down the middle now exposed, resting them low at the navel and running up beneath the open shirt to reveal more of that lean chest. Daud knows how it feels to have buttery smooth leather caress naked skin and it seems the Outsider is no exception to this pleasure as a slight shiver is all he can manage in the confines of the magic. But Daud feels his lithe muscles fire just the same as his hands finally reach the broad shoulders. In one swift push Daud pulls the shirt and jacket clear from the god’s body and down his arms only to be rewarded with a vision of divine beauty.

The Outsider has never been so meticulously undressed by another, so slowly revealed and feasted on with greedy eyes. It adds an anticipation that airs of vulnerability. But its worth the glazed look that Daud has as he drinks in his vessel for the first time, not even fully nude yet. The Outsider arches his neck and draws his chin back, playing up the modicum of control he clings to in this strange situation. 

Those blue eyes roam the palest of skin Daud has ever seen, it practically glows with the lanterns buzzing softly around them. The Outsider is thin, much more so than his heavy jacket lets on, but the man finds this alluring, maybe even charming. This being, this deity so powerful and feared called even leviathan and master of The Void is rather unassuming when undressed. Except for those damned eyes of course. Lithe and nimble muscles grace the hard edges and slight curves that make up the Outsider’s physical form and Daud finds he desires nothing more than to see the rest of this perfection. 

Those hands that were slow and reverend turn forceful and needy as Daud attacks the belt wrapped around slim hips. The Outsider gasps lightly at the rougher treatment, wishing he had the freedom to move about and yet this being controlled plays on a sense of longing he has yet to feel before. However, Daud has his pants open and a hand shoved down the back of them before the Outsider has time to mull this new feeling over. The mortal cups a palm full of the pale creature’s ass and squeezes his gloved hand into the naked flesh of what surely is the meatiest part of the Outsider. The Void practically yelps at the bite, feeling Daud’s nails digging in even through the thick leather with how hard he gropes. It is only a second before the hand is gone completely from the deity’s pants and Daud lands a hard smack over the seat of his pants. The Outsider is shocked, eyes wide and mouth open as Daud pulls away and the man grins like a fiend in pure satisfaction. He does it again just to watch the expression wash over the stoic face.

Fueled by the glazed look that washes over those pale features, Daud now wastes no more time and fully yanks those pants down. He learns it seems that the Outsider is one to skip undergarments as he is met immediately with more unearthly skin and dark hair. 

“You certainly spared no detail with your human appearance.”

“And you disapprove?”

“No, I can’t say that I do...”

Though this powerful creature certainly looks a bit silly standing there with his pants at his knees, stuck at tops of his heavy boots and nothing else. Daud realizes he may have jumped the gun a bit, but really finds little complaint when he drinks in the basically naked god, prone and starting to get hard in front of him. The assassin finds himself drawing in close again, those gloved hands dancing across a bare chest to tease down the full length of the Outsider’s torso, the leather wreaking havoc on the trapped being’s skin in the most delicious of ways. 

“Though I always wondered… did you steal this body? Or stitch it together yourself? Pick and choose the attributes you like to make this rather stunning creature?”

“I was once a boy, Daud, but now I am The Void. You need know nothing else of it.”

The unexpected bit of divulged history throws Daud for a moment, but he buries the information for another day as he has a job to finish. Daud drops to his knees without another word and works the buckles free of the cumbersome boots. He makes the mistake of looking up at the Outsider’s face so he has a perfect view of that pretty pink cock and the black eyes practically egging him on. 

“Ah, back on your knees. I think I like you there.”

“Damn right you would.”

Daud retorts as he leans forward to taste the salty skin of the Outsider’s sex, his tongue following the slight curve up to the tip where he sucks a teasing kiss to the head. A small little sound gets caught in the Outsider’s throat and Daud leaves him hanging in anticipation of his mouth again to finish pulling off the boots and pants. Yet what seems to captivate Daud most in this moment is the Outsider’s now bared feet, thin and bony and something altogether delicate with painted black toenails to match his black eyes. This strikes the man as somehow even more of an intimate sight than his mouth around that gorgeous cock. But he still steals one more quick lick to the underside of the Outsider’s steadily hardening length before pulling away with the last of his clothing. 

“But this is about what I want. And I want to tie you up. Then maybe I will remove the spell if you behave.” 

“I never thought you’d be one for ropes, Daud. But you know they will not truly bind me.”

“No, but by then I won’t need them to keep you enthralled.”

“Such confidence in all of your abilities, I see.”

“Haven’t had any complaints yet.”

This puts the smallest of smirks on the Outsider’s face. Yes this is the Daud he has been missing, his cocksure Daud. The man then runs an appreciative hand up the side of his naked flesh, those blue eyes drinking in every detail of the pale beauty from the dips of his muscles and dusting of fine dark hair down to the almost unperceivable smattering of freckles. A low whistle sounds from Daud as he tries to put every tiny detail to memory less he never see this glorious sight again. It is with a tug of reluctance that Daud moves away to go gather his rope, but he returns swiftly with determination now etched into his features. 

It’s a slow and deliberate process and one that has the Outsider watching every clever move of those still gloved fingers. Daud is quiet and has a look of total concentration as he inspects the rope he found by the door to the shrine. It’s old and weathered - a bit frayed in places but otherwise strong and fairly soft. Daud’s not sure if the Outsider will mind the threads irritating his unearthly skin, but this act is solely for Daud’s pleasure. The motions come back seamlessly despite it being a good while since the assassin had tied anyone in his ropes and he takes care to measure out the perfect length before finding the middle and creating a large loop. He places it over the Outsider’s head and lets the rope rest in the back just below the knobby shoulder blades and then holds the two ends together at the being’s collarbone. Nimble fingers tie a basic, but effective knot and it to hangs at the Outsider’s sternum. 

“A noose, my dear Daud?”

“No… a collar.” 

Something bright flashes through the Outsider’s black eyes and he almost let’s free a noise of delight. Daud doesn’t miss the tiny, yet telling reaction but keeps his focus on tying the knots needed for his intended harness. One more knot is made a hands length from the first, another just above the bellybutton and yet another just at the base of that beautiful cock where it rises from the fine black curls. Daud bends down to pull one of the Outsider’s legs out so his stance is wider and carefully deliberates on whether or not to tie another knot for that amazingly sensitive area behind the testicles. But Daud decides against it and pulls the rope lines on either side of the Outsider’s length and encircles his soft balls before gathering it back together to thread both ends up between that sweet, firm ass. The Outsider remains stock still and silent through the whole process. Daud is certain it is not only the influence of this binding magic. As Daud continues to pull the rope up and reaches around to grab it from the back with his free hand he risks a look up. The Outsider’s eyes are wide, almost terrifyingly so as he tries to process this incredibly intimate situation. In the odd times the Outsider found himself indulging in these more carnal desires he was always the one giving, the one in control, the one to inflict as is his nature. But this, these ropes are almost more powerful and restraining than the spell. Daud fears he may have finally crossed the line with this, but as he continues to stand as he pulls the rope around he sees it. One quick glance down and the assassin notices the smallest bead of white, pearled with a tint of blue that looks like it almost glows from the tip of the Outsider’s cock. Despite whatever look on his face it is quite clear that the Outsider is thoroughly enjoying himself.

“You dirty old god.”

Daud teases as he draws close to the being’s ear while he brings the rope taut fully up the back and through the loop between the pale shoulder blades. He splits the two lines and pulls them around either side to the front of the Outsider’s chest, leaning in for a nip at the curl of his ear as he does before getting back to work. The Outsider is contemplative, his attention back on those gloved fingers wrapping rope here and tying a knot there. Every so often Daud will circle the rope behind his back then bring it around, each time going lower and causing the whole design to tighten further. It forces the Outsider’s posture even straighter and creates a magnificent tension and vibration with every tiny movement Daud makes with the rope. It’s mesmerizing. 

Finally, Daud finishes with the intricate knots up the Outsider’s front and pulls the excess rope with him as he steps back to takes a good look at his work. The deity looks decadent and utterly sinful with the knots and rope pressing hard into his cool, pale skin. They are wrapped secure and binding and tease the eyes as it so sensually pulls tight up between the Outsider’s legs. Daud palms himself through his pants at the mere sight and gives a good strong tug on the excess rope, taking pride in the strength of the knots and the Outsider’s little stumble forward. 

“We have quite a bit of rope left here and some unrestrained limbs. How about we fix that, hmm?”

The Outsider manages a halfhearted glares, but one look down at his now very hard dick gives his bluff away immediately. Daud just smirks and lays his hands on the creature’s shoulders and pushes down.

“On your knees…”

The magic accounts for Daud’s request and automatically the Outsider kneels on the ground. The position puts him directly at Daud’s crotch now, not even a foot away and it’s such a very tempting view. Daud’s hand goes between his legs again and squeezes at his now aching dick, enjoying the roughness of his pants and undergarments against his need.

“If I wasn’t so sure you’d bite me I would see if that mouth of yours is good for anything other than cryptic bullshit.”

The Outsider’s only reply is a slow lick of his lips to which Daud curses under his breath and tugs harshly at himself again. He just jerks himself off over his clothes for a moment, reveling in the way the Outsider’s gaze never leaves his hand and at how deplorable this act is, especially so with the god naked and tied on his knees. Daud’s hand finds its way to the Outsider’s thick hair and he just grabs hold of it, neither pushing or pulling him away. They lock eyes and Daud has to grab himself hard to prevent embarrassingly cumming in his pants. But really who would blame him with the Outsider looking up with something akin to desperation in his eyes. 

With a deep breath Daud steps back, taking the rope ends with him and gets on his knees along side the deity. He pulls the rope back between the Outsider’s legs and brings it down to one of the thin ankles, deciding to tie just one leg. He gets to work quickly as his own patience is wearing thin and makes it so the Outsider’s right leg is stuck at a 45 degree angle. Satisfied now, Daud stands back up and looks down on all of his hard work. Breathtaking is the only word that comes to mind. Never in his wildest dream did Daud believe he would see a naked and restrained Outsider at his mercy, and even better with his cock hard and now freely leaking his own flavor of precum. 

“You used to terrify me. My mother told me stories of your power, of your coldness. I wonder what she’d say of her god now, groveling on the his knees and bound by my hand.”

“I will play your games, Daud, but do not forget to whom you speak.”

“Oh but you love it. Someone fighting back for a change, making you feel something. You know Corvo could never give you this, for all you fawn over him he would merely fall at your feet.” 

“Jealous, Daud?”

“Not even remotely. After all, I am the one making you drip with pleasure.”

The Outsider doesn’t warrant that with a reply but does not deny it either and Daud counts it as a personal victory. The assassin keeps watching the Outsider as he starts to pulls his gloves off and remove some of his own outer layers clothing.

“Will you behave if I recall the spell?

“Oh? What happened to all of that confidence…”

Daud turns on him in an instant, his now bare hand stretched out to pull at the thick, black hair and forcing the ethereal creature’s head back to look up at Daud with wide eyes again.

“You want to see my confidence? I will show you confidence.”

Daud just catches the smirk that blooms on those thin lips before he yanks the Outsider forward harshly.

“On your hands and knees.”

The magic allows the Outsider to catch himself before he would indignantly smash his face on the floor and he ends up in the demanded position in front of Daud, his back gently bowed and tied leg bent up and away from his body, opening himself up to his own shrine behind him. And oh what a delectable sight it is. The assassin circles the Outside like he’s prey and stops behind him to admire the way the rope tightens around the lithe body and especially up between those perfect ass cheeks. Daud doesn’t even think about it before he brings his arm down to swat at one of those lovely globes. The far too pale of skin explodes in red immediately beneath Daud’s bare hand and an audible gasp falls from the Outsider’s lips. So Daud does it again to make sure the other side matches and a groan sounds this time from the both of them.

“Yeah you like to be subjected don’t you, like being at the mercy of one of your very own marked. You filthy creature.”

He gives the Outsider some more good swats, hard enough to make the being rock forward in his binding. He doesn’t let up until the entire backside turns a warm, rosy red. Daud marvels at the heat he created and lays his hands on both cheeks over what looks to be the sorest parts.

“Tell me you like it.”

The Outsider stays stubbornly quiet, head hanging low between his arms and breath ragged.

“Tell me, _boy_.”

Daud punctuates this bold demand with a harsh squeeze to the smarting skin and a shocked gasp is practically molded from the Outsider. It is a gorgeous and raw sound and Daud savors it almost more than the barely audible _yes_ that pushes out along with it. It is more than sufficient for Daud and this creature before him. Silently Daud mouths the words to terminate the binding spell he cast, powerful and quick thanks to the witches blood that runs through the assassin's veins. The second he is released the Outsider’s chest drops to the floor, head and arms cradled on the purple rug beneath the shrine while his ass stays high in the air and legs spread on their own accord. An offering at his own shrine. Daud curses, mesmerized by the gentle sway of those hips and the pull of those ropes. He is absolutely dumbfounded that the Outsider is staying put by his own volition. 

“You blasphemous little beast, what a pretty sight you make.”

As if to lure him in further the Outsider curls his head around to look back at Daud, his fathomless eyes impossibly darker. He just watches and waits, breath a steady but building tide that rocks his vessel gently against the floor while his black nails find purchase in the fabric offering no comfort beneath his knees. Daud can’t take any more and he digs through his pockets to find the curiously shaped bone charm he carries with him, one he has never activated. It’s a crude shape, cylindrical and wide at one end then tapers down to a dull point. It is suspiciously phallic like and Daud isn’t sure he wants to know who made it or what it’s intended charm is. But he has the perfect use for it now. The Outsider’s eyes widen when he sees Daud pull it from his person like it is a familiar thing and this makes the assassin grin smugly. 

“I wonder who else you have allowed to have you in such a way? Or do I get the pleasure of being the first?”

“None for ages...and I fear it will be ages more if you don’t get on with it.”

“Is that a hint of begging I hear?”

“A warning, Daud, that if you do not act quickly I will show you what these ropes are truly capable of and simply take my pleasure rather than play your silly games.”

“You seem to like my games…”

Daud peeks between the beings spread thighs and spies a tiny little puddle of that shimmering mess of validation that is the Outsider’s cum collecting on the floor and faintly glowing in the muted room.

“And thus my fury for having to end it will be none too pleasant for you.”

Threat taken to heart, Daud scopes the room for something usable as a lube and spots the many whale oil lanterns casting the eerie light and shadows around the shrine. How delectably debauched, and he knows the Outsider will find it’s use interesting if not sacrilegious - which may only prove to please him more. Daud grabs the closest lamp and falls to his knees behind the Outsider.

“Daud. What are you doing?”

The Outsider questions as he moves to sit up now that he can’t properly see the assassin, but one firm hand at the square of his rope laced back holds him in place and the being doesn’t resist further. Daud pulls open the lantern’s top and dips his hand into the phosphorescent liquid, finding it cool and slick and a perfect substitute for lube. The man’s other hand runs down the beautifully arched back and across the crisscrossing ropes and follows the main line laid in the curve of the Outsider’s spine. His fingers dance along it all the way to the cleft of those splotched cheeks still blushing from his earlier work. They tease between the perfectly split ass and press lightly where Daud knows that tiny little hole is hiding just beneath the rope. The Outsider actually shivers under his touch and Daud gets brave enough to probe between the two rope lines, spreading them to touch finger to the soft pink skin of that ring of muscle, so very human in appearance yet wholly unnecessary. No detail spared indeed. 

“Daud…”

It’s another warning that this creature’s patients has worn thin. So Daud picks up the strange bone charm and dips it right into whale oil watching as it lights up and drips the glowing substance all down his hand and arm. His already soiled hand scoops up more of the illuminated oil and brings it over to the Outsider, making a mess as he goes. Without a word Daud pushes his glowing middle finger between the rope wedged up the Outsiders ass to find that little hole. He swipes it once with the oil and curses when the Outsider pushes back into the touch and the assassin’s finger breeches the muscles easily. It’s the perfect amount of resistance, tight and yet not painful and the Outsider moans loudly for the first time as he feels that warm finger push into his vessel. He understands why humans are so addicted to the feeling and jerks back when Daud’s knuckles brush his ass and that finger can go no further. 

“Damn, you are perfect.”

The praise leaves Daud’s mouth without a thought, but it seems to please the Outsider if the tightening of his muscles is any indicator. His binding spell must have dampened the Outsider’s link with The Void as now the various bone charms in the room and on Daud’s body start to vibrate and hum, the oil too seems brighter and gives the room a hazy, drunk glow. And it all seems to correlate with the Outsider’s pleasure. Daud pulls out and pushes a second finger in as he returns again and a sharp gasp is his reward. It’s slick and pleasantly tight inside the Outsider and Daud eagerly pumps his fingers now. It’s like the Outsider was made just for this and The Void sings out a low and excited tune in the sanctuary of it’s shrine. A third finger and Daud finds himself pressed up against the beings naked flesh, his trousers surely rubbing raw the already reddened skin, but it only serves to make the Outsider even more vocal. The Outsider’s ass bumps so eagerly against Daud’s groin and it serves to make matters much more pressing for the assassin, so he has to back off and pull his fingers out. The smallest little wanton cry of need leaves the Outsider when that tormentingly teasing hand retreats and it’s all Daud can manage not to blow his load. 

And yet even now, after all of this, Daud feels unworthy of physically penetrating this great being. No matter how much his cock protests staying locked away behind zipper and buttons. He grabs hold of the nearly forgotten bone charm positively dripping now in whale oil and brings it over to the Outsider’s ass. Daud parts the rope to get his first good look of that little hole, slightly aglow and slick the Outsider is practically begging to be filled. The assassin curses profusely as he is captivated once more. The bone charm is a bit thicker than three of Daud’s fingers, but he is positive by now that this lust filled creature before him will not care one bit. Daud wants to go slow, truly he does but it is impossible when that tiny asshole so greedily swallows up what is offered and, oh, how the Outsider moans from the stretch. Erotic can not even begin to describe the rough timber of the god’s pleasure unhinged. Daud find his hand pulling out to slam that bone charm back home as though in a trance, determined to make this being share more of such a wrecked sound with him. 

“Harder.”

The Outsider demands, his voice breathless and skin shined with a slight sheen that smells of the ocean. Daud curses once more and grabs the back of the rope and uses it the haul the Outsider up off the floor and back into his chest so they both sit on their knees. The usually graceful being is haphazard with his tied leg and leans heavily into Daud for support as the assassin still drags the bone charm in and out of his ass in an ever growing rhythm. It is wonderful and for a moment the Outsider indulgences in simply allowing his vessel to feel the sweet pleasure as The Void takes a backseat in his consciousness for once. Daud works his magic with the impromptu toy and twists and pulls so perfectly he makes the Outsider cry out unheeded.

That voice ringing out loud and decadent against his ear is the last straw for Daud, using his hold on the ropes again he jerks the Outsider to the side and over onto his back on the floor. Reverence is long forgotten at this point. He curls against the being and gets his mouth around that leaking cock head and sucks for all he’s worth. The startled gasp that is clawed from the Outsider’s throat is worth the awkward position Daud has found himself in and urges him to thrust the bone charm harder and faster on par with the string of demands that now drip from the Outsider’s mouth like so much oil. The being jerks his hips in time on the floor completely caught up in that glorious mouth around his prick and the friction pounding in his ass. Oh it has been far, far too long. The Outsider’s hands wrap possessively into Daud’s hair, one brushing through the short locks to curl around Daud’s jaw and neck, feeling as the man works his cock further and further down his throat. His hips rise up on their own accord, demanding more from that mouth and Daud does not disappoint. The mortal’s tongue wraps around him, teasing all of these little sensitive spots and when he pulls off for a breath still he continues to lap eagerly at the tip, lavishing all of his attention on the god. The Outsider is greedy though and yanks the man back down again as he arches his pelvis up to meet that inviting mouth, forcing himself as far down as Daud can stand. The creature’s fingers then find their way around Daud’s lips stretched wide and wet around his prick where drool and cum makes a mess of them both. He probes around where they are connected, totally intrigued by the sight of his cock slowly disappearing. But when his focus shifts to look Daud in the eyes he lets free a tiny whimper, a cry for the orgasm he’s not even entirely sure how to ask for. But Daud understand perfectly well and swallows once, then twice and a groan so low and euphoric erupts from the Outsider’s lips. The whole room rings out so loud Daud feels the air vibrate as The Void finally finds release. 

It is an otherworldly experience and something Daud will be hard pressed to forget as his body seems to float right along with the Outsider’s bliss which explodes and resonates in the room. For as much as the Outsider is paired with darkness his exaltation is pure white and engulfs them both like the most gentle breeze on the Serkonos sea. The only thing that brings Daud back from this overwhelming moment is the cool cum that drips onto his tongue as the Outsider milks his mouth for every last morsel of ecstasy. Daud gratefully accepts, swallowing one offering and holding the last on his tongue. It’s a salty sweet taste like metal and the man tries not to think about how he can just see his lips glowing beneath his nose from it. Practically blind from the Outsider’s power, Daud crawls up his prone body and searches around until he finds the beings lips. As though knowing his intent the Outsider opens up the moment their lips meet and hungrily devours his very own cum from Daud’s mouth. The man moans into the filthy kiss and quickly undoes his pants to get a much needed hand around his thick and aching cock. The Outsider sneaks his hand in the assassin's pants as well and his thin bony fingers roll the heavy balls he finds, squeezing lightly until Daud cries out and humps desperately into his bare thigh before losing himself to the pleasure as well. The Outsider kneads and teases as Daud’s cock and balls empty out across his rope encased hips and stomach. Daud has never been so mortified and turned on in all of his life.

With every last bit of his energy spent, Daud collapses on top of the Outsider who too seems perfectly content to lay on the floor as they both gather themselves. The shrine room seems awfully quiet now that the constant ring of the charms has quieted along with the Outsider’s satisfaction. Which is when Daud remembers the bone charm he used on the deity and gingerly reaches between them to pull the sacred item from the Outsider’s ass and he throws it across the room. With the adrenaline and lust haze now dampening, Daud gets a little sheepish when he looks down and sees what a debauched state the Outsider is in. It will be the fuel for wet dreams for the rest of his life. The Outsider has on his usual grim disposition, like the man hadn’t just given him one hell of an orgasm and he’s not tied up and naked on the floor of his own shrine covered in cum and whale oil. That haughty expression only seems to get Daud wanting to go all over again and he moves off the creature before his body starts to catch up with his mind. The man helps pull the Outsider back up to his knees and Daud risks his life one last time to drag him close for another kiss. The Outsider happily accepts and both can still taste the remnants of pleasure in their mouths. Daud just begins to blindly work at untying the many intricate knots he created when he abruptly pulls back from their little makeout session.

“Oh shit, company. Sorry…”

Is all the Outsider hears before Daud blinks away with his limp cock still hanging from his pants. It’s not even a second later that the shrine door open and the glow of a single lantern threatens to wash the whole room in white. The Outsider turns to look over his shoulder at the door, seemingly unperturbed by his state of depravity as he looks up to the man who appears too stunned to even enter the room. His voice is smooth and unwavering like he hadn’t just been shouting his pleasure to The Void and back when he addresses the new arrival. 

“Hello, Corvo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
